Where You Lead
by THE FLEAKS
Summary: Remember the Marauders?Remember their pranks?Well, what if there were not only 4 boys but 4 girls as well in the Marauders group?Come enjoy the experience of their many antics in school, romance and their ongoing battle against Voldemort.SB/OC JP/LE RL/OC


**Please read this fanfiction and comment. I know the first chapter is not that interesting but, I promise it will get better. This chapter's main point was just to introduce the Marauders. In this story, The Marauders don't consist only of 4 boys but 4 girls as well. It may sound confusing right now but, you'll understand as you read. Please be patient with me, I promise it will get better. **

**Chapter 1: The Marauders Aboard**

"For the last time Potter, NO I do NOT want to go out with you!!!!!" A door slammed. Seconds later the door to the compartment occupied by the marauders opened and a very dazed looking James Potter appeared.

"No luck, huh?" Remus Lupin asked the hopeless 16-year old with a sympathetic look.

"Prongs, how many times is Lily gonna have to reject you before you give up?" Chloe Clein asked the 17-year old exasperatedly.

"It's not _gonna, _its _going to_…" Violet Holbert clarified from behind a book on which the name _Esmeralda and the Warlock _shimmered in green letters.

"Whatever…" Chloe rolled her eyes at her friends annoying habit of correcting people's grammar. It tended to get annoying at times.

" It's _going to _happen real soon" James continued with the topic of his love life " I have a feeling" James squeezed himself into the already overcrowded compartment as the Hogwarts Express rumbled on towards the school.

"You have been 'having that feeling' since second year. I wouldn't trust that feeling if I were you." Violet said in a bored tone, without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Would you for God's sake stop reading?! You know unnecessary reading annoys me!" James said with an annoyed look grabbing the book from Violet's hand, who glared at him in return. "I am pouring my heart to you here!"

"I'd rather read my book than listen to you _pouring your heart out to me"._ Violet replied moodily "Especially since we've been through this conversation a _hundred_ times before. No, wait make that a million!"

"What's got you all riled up?" Chloe asked in annoyance. Violet had been moody ever since they had boarded the Hogwarts express an hour and fifteen minutes earlier.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Sirius and that blond girl he was making out with at platform 9 ¾ would it?" Chloe asked. It was tiring how those two _obviously _liked each other but pretended they didn't. Well, at east Violet did…

"I couldn't care less what that moron gets up to in his _free _time. For all I care he can make out with the whole female population of Hogwarts." Violet said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well if you don't care that Sirius kisses other girls, then why do you get so moody every time you see him kissing girls?" Remus asked her calmly. He was used to his friends' mangled up love lives and states of denial.

" And I think Sirius is pretty close to that target. I'm sure that he's snogged at least 75 % of the females at Hog…." James trailed off seeing the looks Chloe and Remus were giving him. James had no tact _whatsoever._

As if on cue, the compartment door opened again, and none other than Sirius Black stood in the entrance, his arms laden with sweets from the Lunch Trolley. At this sight, Violet grabbed her book from James and once again disappeared behind it.

"I brought us a treat" Sirius grinned.

He entered the compartment followed by Honey Atwood and Peter Pettigrew, whose arms were also overflowing with junk food.

"I see you found the Lunch Trolley." Remus stated as James and Chloe lunged at the snacks like savages.

"What did you think we were off doing?" Honey asked, sweeping her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes and dropping several candies in the process.

"Well, I thought maybe you were off pranking someone…" Chloe predicted.

"That was our initial plan but we got distracted…" Peter elaborated stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Well, obviously." Remus said, glancing at the oodles of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans strewed about in the compartment. He squirmed in his seat trying to get comfortable. Honey was sitting so close to him that he could smell the coconuty smell of her hair. It always gave him a very warm feeling for some reasoning.

"Hey Letta, how come you're not eating?" Sirius asked Violet with a frown. It was rather weird to see Violet not lunging at the sight of chocolate.

"I'm not hungry." Violet replied in a flat tone from behind her book.

"But there are chocolate frogs…" Sirius said as if that wasn't already obvious...

"I don't care"

Sirius gave James a confused look, which James returned with a shrug. He was just as much of a lost case in understanding girls as Sirius. The Lily Evans fiasco was evidence enough for that. Remus, who on the other hand was wiser than the other two, sighed.

"Well, we better change." Honey told the others, glancing at her watch as the greenery flashed by in the window.

Changing their robes in such a crowded compartment was not easy. And the fact the Sirius and James kept up a constant string of Your Mama jokes did not help. Especially since the only one laughing at those jokes besides them was Peter. They had all just changed into their school robes when the compartment door opened again and an Asian looking brunette, with sharp features entered the door all neat and tidily dressed in her robes.

"Hannah! Finally!" Honey exclaimed "It's almost as if you don't have time for us since you and Jake started dating. We feel unloved." Honey made her puppy face, which did not help considering that the Marauders were well used to it by now.

"Says the person who disappeared for like two weeks when they started dating Michael." Hannah retorted rolling her eyes to the puppy face.

"Oh yeah, I didn't like that guy." Honey said with a grimace.

"Anyways, what did Jake say?" Chloe inquired.

"About what?" asked Hannah as she looked around the compartment trying to find a seat. One look at the mess in the compartment and Hannah decided that maybe it was wiser to stand.

"About things in general…" Honey implored.

"Nothing." Hannah replied simply, shrugging.

"So what the hell have you been doing this whole time?" Honey asked incredulously.

"I believe that's private." Hannah wasn't one who told such things to everyone.

"Oh come on….." Honey tried using her puppy face again.

"Star that face is not going to work on me!" Hannah replied in a dulcet tone.

"Why do girls always want all the details? Why can't they just be happy with what they know?" James asked. He never understood why the girls had to go in such details.

"Yeah, we never talk about such things." Sirius said, gesturing to Remus and James.

"That's because guys have no heart." Violet retorted, appearing from behind her book "These details don't matter to them because they don't care as much."

"That's not true! The truth is that we're not as insecure as girls and don't need reassurance from our friends to know a girl is into us." Sirius fired back.

Remus sighed and James rolled his eyes. Those two were _always _arguing. Besides, if one of them didn't stop this, it could turn nasty.

"Do you think Lily will agree to go out with me?" James implored, returning to Lily. That guy was incapable of thinking about anything else for a long matter of time.

" I dunno. Moony, can you pass me a chocolate please?" Honey asked Remus, not wanting to expand the Lily topic.

"What would you say if I dyed my hair green?" Chloe asked looking around the room. This statement had the desired effect as the Marauders stared at her incredulously. "What? I said _if…." _

"What would you say if I said I wanted to have Lily's babies? " James asked with a grin. There was a loud groan from the inhabitants of the compartment, who did not want to return to this infamous topic." What? I said _if…?" _James retorted ruffling his hair.

"What would you say if I said that I don't know why I'm friends with you people?" Hannah said, crossing her arms.

"I would say you _love _us." said Honey with a cheeky smile.

"And you can't get too much of my good looks." Added Sirius with a wink, receiving a smack from Violet.

"We're here!" declared Remus, standing up as the train pulled into the platform.

They grabbed their trunks and pets and headed towards the exit Chloe, Hannah, Sirius and James continuing to give Hannah reasons for being friends with them until Hannah got so fed up that she had to use the Silencio charm to shut them up. They headed towards the giant figure of Hagrid, ready and excited to begin their seventh year at Hogwarts. Little did they know what fate held in store for them.


End file.
